<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Control by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410922">Self Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2x05, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e05 Murder A La Mode, F/M, Nipple Licking, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, making out against a wall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne held her breath as Jack’s eyes ran up and down her body slowly. She loved this side of him, the unrestrained gaze that accompanied the sly comments late at night, after a case had been solved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What if Jack accepted Phryne's offer for a night cap after the fashion show?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nightcap?’</p><p>Phryne held her breath as Jack’s eyes ran up and down her body slowly. She loved this side of him, the unrestrained gaze that accompanied the sly comments late at night, after a case had been solved.</p><p>“Only if you promise to keep the dress on, Miss Fisher.”</p><p>She swayed a little on her feet, caught herself and pretended to have done it on purpose, to show him more of the dress. Jack didn’t move from where he was planted at the bottom of the stairs, forcing her to squeeze between him and the banister. Phryne couldn’t entirely control the gasp that escaped her when she brushed past his hips. She smirked, having felt his arousal clearly even if the contact had lasted barely a second.</p><p>Jack followed close behind, his heavy footsteps even louder in the quiet house. Phryne sincerely hoped Dot had retired to her room already because she was sure some of the things that would happen in her parlor would not be decent or proper. She continued to the drink cart without a word.</p><p>“This is a dangerous hour,” Jack said, stopping directly behind her but far enough that he wasn’t touching her.</p><p>Phryne filled two glasses with whiskey, some of the liquid splashing over the rim, and turned. “Good thing I have a police officer in the house to protect me,” she said, handing him the glass she was holding in her right hand.</p><p>Jack finished off his drink in one gulp, gasping for air as he set the glass down. He had to reach behind her to reach the cart and Phryne shivered when the wool of his jacket brushed her left arm. He pulled back smirking, his right hand brushing her forearm gently as it descended to her hip.</p><p>“This is a lethal dress,” he said, his hand traveling to her collarbone to trace the intricate beading.</p><p>Phryne was shaking so she decided to finish her drink, hoping to find courage in the warmth it would spread through her. The liquid heat simply stocked the fire between her thighs even more. “Should I take it off, then?” she finally asked, her voice a little shaky.</p><p>Jack pulled back, smirking down at her. His hand stopped at the neckline of the dress. “I think I can handle that.”</p><p>Phryne’s gasp was muffled by his lips crushing hers as Jack tugged the neckline of the dress down. She heard a seam rip but couldn’t find it in her to care because his large palm cupped the breast he freed, squeezing the flesh like he was trying to mold it to his liking. Phryne stumbled against the drink cart, sending some of the crystal bottles clattering on it.</p><p>“Shhhh.” Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her forward, directing her against the nearest wall. “Mister Butler will think I’m killing you.”</p><p>Phryne whimpered when she felt his right leg situate itself between hers. He bent his knee so that her soaked core was brushing against it. She could not resist but rub herself against him and Jack’s mouth descended on her still exposed breast. Phryne’s head snapped against the wall with so much force she was worried she gave herself a head injury. But the stars she was seeing were all courtesy of Jack Robinson pulling and pinching her right nipple while his mouth suckled her left one.</p><p>He looked up, eyes dark and pupils dilated, and hummed as his flicked the hard nub with the tip of his tongue. He gave it a few last quick sucks before switching to her right breast and continuing the same sweet torture. Phryne had to sink her teeth in his shoulder to keep quiet, but since he was still fully dressed Jack barely felt it.</p><p>“Are you wearing lingerie, Miss Fisher?” he asked, his right hand gripping her thigh over the heavy fabric of her dress and wrapping her leg around his waist.</p><p>“Why don’t you find out…ohhhh…”</p><p>Phryne spasmed against the wall when Jack all but ripped her silk knickers off. He brought the material to his nose and inhaled deeply before dropping them on the floor. His fingers went back to their blind exploration. He ran them up and down her thigh with practiced ease he did not have.</p><p>“Jack… oh oh Jaaaaack!” Phryne’s toes curled in her heels as his middle finger breached her.</p><p>He wiggled his digit into her tight heat, pausing but not stopping at her protest. She was dripping and soon the lubrication was enough to ease the initial friction and discomfort. Phryne wasn’t used to this. She knew how to bait a man, how to lead him to her bedroom, how to drive him crazy with desire. But she wasn’t prepared for the lust Jack was unleashing. His wave was stronger than she could handle.</p><p>“Jack….” His name was a whimper.</p><p>Phryne felt him tense, his hand stopping. He pulled back, his left hand cupping her jaw until she opened her eyes to meet his concerned gaze.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>She swallowed, wetting her lips, and that simple action was enough to entice Jack to kiss her. He captured her tongue between his teeth, pulling it inside his mouth and his tongue traced her bottom lip. They were both panting when they were forced to part for oxygen.</p><p>“Phryne?” he asked, his left hand petting her hair, his right one still tucked between her legs.</p><p>“I just… if this goes any further… I am not prepared for you.”</p><p>Jack studied her face for a few moments before he understood what she meant. He nodded and took a step back. Phryne shivered when his body heat left her.</p><p>“Lead the way, Miss Fisher.”</p><p>Phryne grinned, leaning in to kiss him until he could barely stumble up the stairs. Jack was very enthusiastically rubbing his erection against her hip when the light at the top of the first landing turned on. Jack moved to the right.</p><p>“Miss Fisher?” Dot asked.</p><p>“Yes, Dot?” Phryne asked, fixing her hair even though the young girl couldn’t see her.</p><p>“Is everything all right, Miss?”</p><p>“Yes, Dot. Just having a night cap with Inspector Robinson before he leaves for the night.”</p><p>“Oh, well good night then!”</p><p>Jack smiled at Phryne as they both listened to Dot run up the stairs. She sighed.</p><p>“Guess I’m going home,” Jack said, straightening his jacket.</p><p>Phryne gripped his arm, her hand running down to lace her fingers with his. “No, stay, please.”</p><p>He brought her palm to his mouth, his lips touching her soft skin lightly. “It is late. That is a lethal dress, and this is a dangerous hour.”</p><p>Phryne groaned, rolling her eyes. Jack pulled her to him, ending their night cap with a soft kiss. She could still tell he was uncomfortably hard as he pulled his coat on. Phryne leaned against the front door as she watched him walk to his motorcar.</p><p>“Enjoy your cold bath, Jack!”</p><p>She laughed when he raised his right hand and waved without turning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>